Homes and other buildings are currently being constructed with the use of structured wiring systems wherein a structured wiring network is configured to distribute a plurality of services coming into the premises such as telephone, audio, television, data, satellite and other services throughout the premises. These services typically enter the premises at a central location such as through an outside wall into the basement or a wiring closet. Through the use of one or several central distribution channels, the signals are divided and distributed to the desired rooms within the premises. A typical structured wiring system is shown schematically in FIG. 1. In this system, video, audio, telephone, data, cable TV and any other desired services are fed into the central distribution box 10 from outside or inside the premises. Within the central distribution box 10, panels are typically utilized for dividing these incoming services into subsets for distribution to various rooms 12, 14, 16 within the premises. The distribution to each room is accomplished through a structured wiring network consisting of the variety of cables selected form the set of unshielded twisted pair, shielded twisted pair, RG6 coaxial cable, optical fibers, or other conductors. For example, video may be distributed from the central distribution box 10 to the master bedroom 16, over an RG6 coaxial cable 20. Likewise, a video source such as a security camera or video cassette recorder may feed signals from a room such as the master bedroom 16 to the central distribution box 10 over an RG6 coaxial cable 30 for distribution out of the central distribution box 10 to other rooms 12, 14. Likewise, an audio source may be fed from any room 12, 14, 16 to the central distribution box over a two pair copper conductor 22 for further distribution into all rooms of the premises. Telephone services may be distributed over unshielded twisted pair cable 24 from the central distribution box 10 to the master bedroom 16 or any other room in the house. Likewise, data may be transmitted over suitable cables such as an unshielded twisted pair, shielded twisted pair, coaxial cable, or a fiber optic cable 26 from the central distribution box 10 to any room in the premises such as the master bedroom 16.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,130,893 and 5,327,114 disclose a signal distribution system which provides one location for telephone/audio and video service entrance and distribution throughout a home. Enclosures are provided for a distribution center capable of distributing power along with these services. The distribution center has terminations for services entering the facility, connectors coupled to the distribution network each connecting a respective outlet within the home to the distribution center, and a programming card for directing selected services to selected connectors coupled to the distribution network. The distribution network as shown in the prior art of FIG. 1 includes coaxial or twisted pair cable designed to deliver the services to each wall termination within rooms of the home.
Several problems exist with these patents and a current state-of-the-art. First, these structured wiring systems are generally terminated utilizing insulation displacement contact (IDC) type termination within the central distribution box and similar electrical connectors within each wall outlet in the rooms of the premises. This arrangement essentially creates a hardwired semi-permanent interconnection system for the network. In order to reconfigure the network to provide a change in which service will be directed to which outlet of the premises, re-termination at the central distribution box and/or within each room is required and possibly new wiring may be required. Although a signal distribution system as disclosed in the above-referenced patents does provide a programming card utilized for directing selected inputs to selected outputs within the central distribution box, it is limited to the distribution of video or voice services. The flexibility of that system is also limited in that the programming card may be preprogrammed for a desired input to output relationship for the entire set of outputs or may consist of an alternate programming card which allows some variability in selecting input to output relationships. In either of the programming card embodiments, the user must either select from a previously programmed arrangement or require technical assistance in creating a separate programmed input to output relationship.
What is needed is a distribution system that would allow for a transfer of data services through a hub or other suitable data distribution device, in addition to the transfer of video, voice, satellite transmissions or any other service. Additionally, it is desirable to have a system whereby a user can simply reconfigure the input output relationship without further technical assistance.